


Slanted

by InnerSpectrum



Series: December Ship and Gen Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AO3 Facebook Group Challenges, Christmas Fluff, December Ship and Gen Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Greg and Mycroft have plans in play for two troublemakers





	Slanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: December Ship and Gen Challenge: Day 2 - Slant of Light (Gen)

“They really were good kids this year.”

The young boy and his brother saw their fathers, but could not see that spoke fully. Just a hint of his suit, but that warm voice was a giveaway.

The young boys heard as one of their father scoffed at the man and pouted. The eldest boy by mere minutes knew he and his brother were not always on their best behavior a few times, but he had hoped they had not been _that_ bad.

Now they were not so sure and were worried.

“Okay, one throwing of the train and breaking it because it upset the house of cards and then the other taking the action figure and popping its head off in retaliation was not nice. Oh these cookies are delicious!” The booming voice continued, “And yes, there were a few other things that made their names pop up on the Naughty List a few more times, but I’ve seen much worse. You had to see the little Bonnet boy on Easter Lane in the States. He was a horror, a horror, I tell you! He tried to stay up all night. I watched him peeking through a crack in the door when his Mum and Dad had told him to go to bed. Little children need a good night’s sleep to enjoy Christmas Day. I finally left him coal for being So disobedient!”  

The two young siblings looked at each other and quickly scurried away back to their room and got in bed.

“Well, off I go. So many more toys to drop off before morning!” The jolly man clapped Greg on the back.

Greg and Mycroft barely held their laughter in check as the slant of light across floor coming from the boys’ room upstairs disappeared with their closed door.

Mycroft pressed a button and the sound of someone walking on the roof, hooves and deer bleating was heard.  Greg quickly went upstairs and checked on the twin boys as his father removed the infamous bright red suit and extra padding, stuffing it in a bag.

“They are at such a magical age.”  Mycroft handed the man a well-earned glass of scotch.

“It won’t be so easy next year.” The elder Lestrade grinned in his natural voice, accepting the glass, “Thanks. I’ll take this too bed. I’m too old to pull all-nighters like you youngsters.“

“Dad please, you’re too spry to get away with the old man card. Thanks” Greg laughed meeting them by the fire place “I’m just glad you could make. The Wonder Twins are in bed pretending to be asleep. They’ll be delighted to see you in the morning.”

Greg’s father retired for the night. An hour later with everything in place for a perfect Christmas, Mycroft and Greg sat by the fireplace in quiet conversation, marveling on how their lives had changed when a familiar slant of light crossed over the railing into family room.

“We do have such good boys don’t you think, darling?” Mycroft staged whispered.

“We really do, Love. They were off to bed and went fast asleep.”  Greg agreed in a matching whisper. “They’re such good boys, they wouldn’t even think about being sneaky and trying to get to their presents early.”

The two men clinked their glasses together as the slant of light went dark again.


End file.
